


Apology Accepted

by happychopsticks, momothesweet



Series: Roleplays-turned-Fic [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Begging, Biting, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former bully Sousuke finally kisses former victim but now-boyfriend Rin, and he does all he can to apologize for his actions.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4485535">Boots & Boys</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of references to a certain bathroom - if you want to know what we're talking about, click the link in the summary :)

Sousuke tries his best not to squeeze the steering wheel of his truck when he backs it near the edge of a cliff. Although he should be nervous about literally driving them off into the ocean, he's more nervous about Rin sitting right next to him in the passenger seat. The stuffed shark he won for him at that carnival booth isn't enough to appease the last awkward couple of weeks they've been dating. Even just saying the word "dating" in his head makes him tremble. He's already denied Rin a kiss twice...not including their encounter in the bathroom. And he's very aware that Rin is waiting for him to make his move. It's fucking hard, though. If only Rin could know how terrified he is - not because Rin is trans or because he feels weird about seeing someone he used to bully on multiple occasions (they've crossed that bridge already in the bathroom). It's because he's terrified of saying something. Saying a lot of things, really. Saying just the right things and not fucking things up between them because they've already gotten off to a rocky start. The bathroom was nice, but...Sousuke knows he's got more to make up for.

For now, though, he shuts off his truck and takes a deep exhale, turning to Rin as he steps out and attempting to keep his cool and to not say something stupid.

"I want to show you something. Come to the back."

He closes the door and walks towards the cliff, opening up the bed of his truck where he's got several blankets and pillows laid out for them. He hops on the edge of the truck bed, previewing the setting sun and the glimmering ocean that lies before it.

 

Rin has been trying for hours not to take Sousuke by the hair and plant one on him. Just tonight, he's had to hold himself back three times when the air around the two of them seemed like it was sparkling and they were standing or sitting much closer than they needed to be and Rin could feel Sousuke's breath on his face while they shared smiles or soft laughter. The drive here has been easier, though. It's not as difficult to keep from kissing the person driving you onto the top of a cliff for fear of distracting them enough to accidentally kill the both of you. He's still tense though, wound up tight where he sits in the front seat and wonders how many dates it will take for Sousuke to treat him like they're actually dating. It's not just the kissing- he's seen it in the way Sousuke balks around him sometimes, as if he's so overwhelmed with having to behave the right way that he can't act at all. Maybe starting out this relationship with a dirty fuck in a school bathroom wasn't the best way to go about things...

Or maybe it's because Sousuke is rethinking the idea of dating a boy without a bulge in his pants. Rin feels pangs in his chest whenever he thinks too long on that, so he does his best not to.

He takes the cue to exit the cab of the truck and follow Sousuke to the back, clutching the stuffed shark in his arms in a desire for closeness with _something_ , if not his boyfriend. He manages to lift himself to sit on the tailgate next to Sousuke before he truly takes in their surroundings and his hold on the prize in his arms loosens. His mouth falls open on a silent gasp as he takes in the mirror image of the warm colors of a dusk sky projected over the ocean.

"Oh..." Is all he can manage, unable to even tear his gaze away to see what his boyfriend looks like bathed in pinks and oranges.

 

Ten thousand more thoughts drop on Sousuke's head when Rin follows him. Rin looking absolutely stunning in the warm colors while he holds onto that shark is one of them. Forget thinking about if he might be gay or bisexual or a sexuality other than straight. Sousuke could only focus on how beautiful Rin is - it's easier to say in his head than saying it with his words.

And now's the time to use them. He can't keep Rin holding on for longer and he's sure that he doesn't want to let him go.

"I thought you'd like this," he starts. "Liking the ocean and all."

So far, so good. He needs to stop holding onto something for dear life if he's going to keep up. After he takes a beat to relax his grip on the edge of the tailgate, he takes another breath, scooting closer to Rin.

"And. Um. I'm sorry."

Wait.

_Fuck._

Is this a good time to apologize? Of course he's been meaning to do it, otherwise their outings would all be for naught. And yet it just rolled off his tongue like how he taunted him in the bathroom. While that lead them to do amazing albeit unspeakable things there, it's not like this was planned.

 

Rin has to rip his gaze from the sight before him, so he doesn't notice any nervous behavior from Sousuke until he's looking at him and replaying the words in his mind.

"I do like it!" he says quickly, assuming the apology means Sousuke is rethinking this date idea- but it's perfect for Rin. Surely he knows that? His grip on the stuffed animal in his hands tightens. "I love it! Why are you apologi-....oh."

He recognizes the tone now, the fact that he's moved closer and the posture he sits in.

" _Oh._ That's...um."

That's a lot to apologize for, he thinks. But Sousuke hasn't treated him the same since their encounter in the bathroom- in fact, he's treated him better than Rin had hoped (despite still denying him a kiss).

He meets Sousuke's eyes and stares into them for a thought-filled moment, his mouth slightly agape as he tries to gather his thoughts in the wake of beautiful scenery and eyes that remind him more of the ocean than what lies before them. Somewhere in there he finds a new train of thought. He speaks softly, a bit nervously, with a tiny gathering of warmth in his cheeks.

"There's only one way you can make it up to me."

 

The way his heart beats sends Sousuke in a mental frenzy. So he didn't fuck it up, but now he's dug himself into a deeper nerve-wracking hole once Rin proposes how he can undo his wrongs without actually saying what he has to do. It doesn't help that Rin looks incomparable to anyone else he's ever met. It also doesn't help that he wants to keep apologizing because one isn't enough to show just how sorry he is.

Sousuke closes the gap between them, thighs touching as he gently brushes the hair out of Rin's face with shaky fingers. He bites his lip, and kisses his forehead.

"I know. I'm sorry," he says again.

His fingers move to cup Rin's cheek while he kisses the other.

"I'm sorry," he says, softer.

He takes one last look into Rin's maroon eyes before barely whispering one more "I'm sorry" and pressing his lips onto his, leaning into him and shutting his eyes and shutting out any excessive thoughts that's been keeping him from showing Rin the affection he wants to give him.

 

Rin wonders if his body is visibly rocking with the heavy beat of his pulse while Sousuke apologizes the second and third times. There's a deep anticipation that rises closer to the surface with every kiss and apology until those last words are breathed over his lips and they finally connect. The softest noise leaves Rin's throat when he finally feels what he's been aching for since that day their relationship began its change. He leans back into Sousuke, one hand making its way up to grip tightly at the fabric of his shirt while he kisses him. He opens his mouth, takes Sousuke's bottom lip between his teeth and bites softly before pulling away, and pulling Sousuke's lip with him. Letting go, he takes a deep breath, resting his forehead against Sousuke's with his eyes closed.

"I'd already forgiven you. Of course I had. _Of course I had_."

 

Rin could tell him that everything is fine a million times and Sousuke, for whatever reason, will still feel that it's not enough. But when Rin bites his bottom lip, he scraps his muddled plans for forgiveness and tilts back to look at him, his hand moving from his warm cheek down to where he still has the shark in his arms. He takes it, and tosses it gently aside near his makeshift nest. He does this so he can finally switch his brain on autopilot and take Rin by the hips with both hands, getting themselves situated on the bed and laying Rin down where it's most comfortable. Sousuke did his best not to make his truck feel like the hard bathroom floor with the blankets and pillows, and hopefully it's comfortable enough for Rin.

His lips touch Rin's again, straddling himself on top of him and keeping his body close against his. It's been too long since they've been this close to each other, and tonight Sousuke wants to maintain appearances...with different intent.

"I want to fuck you," Sousuke rumbles bluntly in his ear once he forces himself to pull away from Rin's lips. "Properly this time. I want you naked and shaking while you get so wet when I pound my cock inside you."

He pauses for a moment, and doesn't stop himself from asking, almost too politely, "Do you want that, Rin?"

 

Rin's entire body kicks into a different gear as soon as Sousuke lays him down and hovers over him, one that only seems to accelerate with everything Sousuke does and says in his ear, making him shiver and hold tightly to whatever parts of Sousuke he can get his hands on. There's a whine in his throat and a part of him that wants to beg desperately from the start. He can still feel shudders rocking through his body and his hands are in Sousuke's shirt attempting to pull him even closer as his legs widen underneath him to make space for the warm body that's held over him.

He can't even open his eyes to look at Sousuke; he's so hot for it.

"Please. Yes, _please_."

 

"Good."

He wastes no time getting his lips on Rin's neck; the marks he put there before have worn off, and Sousuke knows that Rin is in need of new ones. He sucks and bites and licks and does all that he can with his mouth on his neck, no actual strategy in mind. At the same time, he follows Rin's actions and gets his hands under his shirt, his skin so warm on his palms and fingertips. He feels the binder about halfway up, and remembers Rin talking about it at some point during a date when he embarrassedly asked about his...chest.  
  
After he gets Rin's shirt off, unskillfully as it looked when he wanted to keep kissing his neck at the same time, he takes off his own and puts his hands on top of the binder, asking again in his ear.

"Can I take it off?" he asks. "I want to touch you."

 

The hands on him spark waves of sensation that he can feel ending in the warmth gathering between his legs. He tries not to make too much noise before they're even undressed- before he's even been touched- but it's hard to fight after the long wait to get Sousuke's hands on him like this again. And then-

The binder. He's suddenly embarrassed, like he's shown too much of himself, but he relaxes with the knowledge that Sousuke knows he's a boy- no matter what's on his chest or between his legs. He realizes he's comfortable here with only Sousuke and the setting sun behind him. And he thinks he wants to know what those warm hands feel like on his chest.

"Yeah." He nods, a bit out of breath before they've even begun, lifting his arms up above his head.

 

Sousuke hastily but carefully takes it off, remembering what Rin told him about how tight it can be. He's successful, and gazes at the bare top half of his body. The rush of blood to his pants is borderline embarrassing - but he can't help but wrap his head around just how much he wants Rin and just how good he looks. Maybe he's just lucky.

It takes him a second before he leans forward again and gets his hands on Rin's chest, flicking his thumbs over his nipples and kissing his jaw and neck while he mumbles more sweet nothings in his ear.

"You're so pretty, baby," he says. "You're so fucking pretty."

He moves his lips down, kissing the tips of his collarbones and replacing a thumb with his tongue, being more gentle with Rin but his free hand doing otherwise as he moves it to start undoing Rin's pants and his own.

 

Rin is arching into the touch, and before he knows it his worries are being wrapped up in the sensations dancing across his body at Sousuke's touch. He moans softly at Sousuke's words- the feeling that they cause in him is the same if not more intense than the last time he heard them in that bathroom. His chest heaves with heavier breaths as Sousuke puts his mouth to different use and he's already in too much of a haze to really register the feeling of his pants being unfastened.

 

He moans into his licks, moving to the other nipple as he inches Rin's pants down further and further until he comes up and lifts his legs to take them off, along with his underwear. Again, he's in the position to gaze at Rin - this time at all of him. Sousuke doesn't need to repeat to himself as to how pretty Rin is. All he can do is spread his legs apart for him, then prompt himself to get the rest of his clothes off so Rin can do the same, and realize just how hard he gets him.

" _Fuck_ ," he says under his breath. He puts his hand between Rin's legs, palming his pussy before letting one finger slide over the wetness gathered there and slipping it inside, his thumb starting to rub his clit. Sousuke goes back to Rin's ear so only he can hear him, even if they're the only ones around.

"Is this all because of me?" he asks. "Is this all because you know how good it feels when I fuck you and you scream my name? _Fuck_ I love touching you. I love making you feel dirty and getting you so wet."

 

Rin almost comes up off the bed of the truck in a half jolt when there's sudden attention to his clit and a finger inside of him. He's keening under Sousuke already, but the view of his very hard cock keeps him from being embarrassed at how quickly and easily he's been affected by him, knowing that it's going both ways.

Then Sousuke's at his ear again and he wonders how quickly he figured out how much that makes Rin melt. He whines in response to his questions, rocking his hips up into Sousuke's hand, his own hand gripping at the blankets and the other holding tight to Sousuke's bicep. He lets out a soft gasp upon hearing the last two sentences, his head falling to the side as his neck erupts in shivers sparked by Sousuke's voice so deep and close to his ear.

 

Sousuke continues to finger him, slipping another one inside and moving faster as he restrains himself from groaning too loudly in his ear. Every move he makes, every reaction makes his cock twitch with the aching feeling of wanting to fuck him this instant. But it's so hot when Rin does it, when he can't find the words to tell him because Sousuke knows just how much he can break with his own. No thoughts can cloud him when he's in this state. Sousuke could run his mouth all night dirty talking Rin, but one thing he loves more than that is actually fucking him.

And because he wants to hear him say it again, Sousuke tells him, "Tell me you want me. Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you and fill your pussy. I want to hear you, Rin."

 

He rocks his hips into Sousuke's hand again with the addition of another finger and tries to keep his voice down despite knowing that they're the only ones around for a good several miles. He can see the way that Sousuke is reacting, the way his cock twitches, and it's only making him wetter. He whines out a sort of frustrated sound at those words and tries to gather his own from where they've so easily fled his mind.

"Sousuke~" he starts in a whine that's almost begging as he tries to remember what was even asked of him in the haze of fingers and deep rumbling in his ear. "Sou, I've been-nnnnh- waiting, thinking about your cock and what it felt like- and wanting you so much I could barely stand to be within three feet of you without- _ah_ , shoving you up against a wall. Sou I've needed you for so long, please- _fuck_ , please fuck me, please fill me up, Sou~"

 

It takes a good amount of energy for Sousuke to even respond to him without fucking him right away. "I will, baby. I will."

He takes his fingers out, sucking on them for Rin to see. His free hand takes a firm grip on his hip, and when he finishes licking the other, he strokes his cock before slowly pushing himself inside Rin, moaning his name as he does so. The feeling of Rin's pussy all comes back to him now, except in this instance it's so much hotter, so much more arousing and so much closer than how they were when they met in the bathroom. Time and feelings have passed since then.

Sousuke takes his time in the first few thrusts, nibbling Rin's ear between gasps of his name. Then he suddenly applies more pressure to his hips and finds a rhythm to thrust into Rin.

 

Rin's head falls back on a gasp, tipping his chin up and exposing his neck as Sousuke presses into him. A drawn out moan follows the gasp and he rolls his hips down to meet the first push of Sousuke and the slow thrusts that follow. Teeth at his ear cause him to whine while his hands make their way to Sousuke's neck and shoulder, to hold on as well as hold him close. The haze in his mind has only progressed with the added feeling of fullness and the warmth of Sousuke on top of him. Another moan is almost startled out of him with the sudden increase in pace and his fingers tighten where they have their hold on him. "Sou," he breathes, whether for encouragement or simply in need he's not sure, but it's the only word on his mind.

 

He moans louder, moving faster when Rin gets his hands on him and feeling Rin's grip become tighter with each thrust.

"Rin," he breathes back at him.

Sousuke squeezes his hips tighter and goes deeper, groaning each time he tries to find his gspot. His eyes follow Rin's movements under him, his moans and twitches and the way he says his name. It's so much to handle; he's never felt this way about someone, never wanted to say his name more than Rin's...

And he does so.

Between harder thrusts and a tightening hold, he becomes incoherent, muttering "Rin" and little phrases of "so fucking pretty" and "baby."

 

Hearing his name on Sousuke's lips fills him with warmth that he tries to savor until one thrust slams into his gspot and a loud, full moan is pulled from him. He angles his hips so Sousuke continues to pound into him in the same way and he begins to come undone beneath him, hearing those words and compliments in his ear only pushing him faster towards the edge.

 

Sousuke's eyes widen when he hears Rin moan much louder than he did and when he adjusts himself slightly. _Found it._

He thrusts into the spot faster, lifting Rin slightly from the bed to pound into him while he tilts his head back to let out a moan coming from the bottom of his throat. They're both close, so close to breaking together and Sousuke couldn't possibly think of a way to make this better.

But there is one thing.

Rin will either love it or he'll end up getting slapped. Regardless of the outcome, he's sure Rin isn't going to just dump his ass on (or off) a cliff.

He slows down, just subtly enough so that Rin might not notice, and stares him down, not with malice, but with lust and a tiny hint of mischief.

"Are you ready to come, Rin? Do you want to come for big, mean Sousuke?"

 

Rin is almost out of it, his eyes sliding shut with his approach to orgasm made faster by Sousuke's own adjustments. Hearing Sousuke's moan in his ear sends his back into an arch that he holds for a moment with widening legs and hips that will no longer stay still in their search for release. It takes him a second to realize the slight shift in Sousuke and upon opening his eyes he thinks his heart has somehow sped even more just from the new look in Sousuke's. He's curious as to where this is going. He nods through his haze, his hands tightening in their grip just slightly. "Please," he says with a slight smile before his eyes fall shut again. He thinks that's what Sousuke wants. "But you haven't been mean for a long time, now."

 

Sousuke slows down even more now, mainly because he hasn't been paying attention to his plan and going back to staring at Rin. But he shakes it off, trying to look intimidating and thinking this will probably end in failure, but he'd at least like to try. It's not like he's done this before.

He relaxes his hands, letting them slide up and down Rin's torso to feel how completely warm he is, and he nearly slows his thrusts to a halt, cock buried deep inside Rin when he leans forward, close enough to look directly into his eyes just before the last bit of sun disappears.

"I haven't been mean, huh?" he says back. "But what if I told you...I want you to tell me how much you want to come for me? I love hearing your voice too much that I don't want to move until I hear something from you. Please? Tell me, baby. Tell me how much you want to come."

 

"Sou-" he starts as he can tell the pace is slowing to a stop. The hands on him distract him for a second and then Sousuke's gaze is on his and very close. He's frustrated now, and as much as he would love to bend to even the wavering intimidating he sees in Sousuke's eyes, he thinks the only thing keeping him pliant is the fact that he can still feel the heavy weight of a cock filling him. He pulls Sousuke down further with his hands on his neck and bites at his jaw sharply before his intentions can be read.

He tightens around Sousuke's cock and wraps his legs around him to keep him buried inside Rin.

"Sou," he starts, pulling sharply at his hair with one hand. He has a smirk on his face despite his frustration.

"I want to come so much that I'm not going to take the time to hit you for stopping and trying this with half confidence." He nips at his ear, then, and hopes this will end in exactly the way he wants and not in Sousuke backing down or becoming the wrong kind of frustrated. "Make me yours like you did the first time and _then_ I'll tell you how much I want to come for you."

 

Some part of Sousuke's brain snaps at how Rin reacts to his request. That smart mouth of his has returned, but not out of defense. _It's a fucking challenge._ It's hot, annoying, stinging, frustrating and _fuck_ he's going to pay for those words. But how? Based on their location, he's limited as to what he can do, but he thinks fast and growls, biting back at his shoulder just as hard to leave a very present mark and sneering in his ear. He digs his nails in Rin's hips and with a heave he lifts him up to slam his back to the window of the truck, Sousuke on his knees and thrusting once into Rin, a hard pound to nearly rock the truck a bit before he darts a dark look in his eyes.

"You want me to fuck you like I did in that bathroom?"

He pounds into him again a second time, heavy and unwavering.

"I can make you mine, Rin. All over again. Do you doubt me?"

Another hard thrust, and another, and another, rocking his car back and forth with his weight on Rin.

" _I'm_ the one who knows how to make you scream."

That's totally a lie because Rin knows best but he says that anyway, with another thrust.

"I want you to pay for that dirty mouth of yours."

Another thrust.

And he's still again.

"Fucking tell me you're sorry. And I'll fuck you so hard you'll be begging for me to make you come."

 

It's like he can literally hear the tick of Sousuke switching on, and it's a beautiful thing. He gasps with a grin he hopes Sousuke doesn't see it when there are teeth suddenly buried in his shoulder and nails leaving tiny marks in his hips and he's already delighted to bow to the renewed authority in Sousuke's manner. He can tell he's even more wet now, finding himself pressed roughly into the back of the truck, and he can already feel the haze of arousal taking over his mind once again. He moans loud and close to broken with every thrust, so happy to get what he deserves, and his body is filled with that pliancy under Sousuke once again.

"Sou~" he whines, his hands holding onto him like an anchor in the storm he's created. Though it seems a little idiotic to find an anchor in the storm itself, he doesn't care. "I'm sorry," he says with too much sincerity, "I'm so sorry~"

He whispers now, "I just wanted to see big, mean Sousuke again."

 

Sousuke could completely accept the apology and go back to fucking him with the original intent of making up for all the terrible things he's done to Rin. Or, he could uphold the image he's created of his irritated self and keep his implied promise of fucking him senseless till he begs. Either way, they'll both end up happy.

But he prefers the latter.

A grunt follows Rin's whisper, and he gives him one more thrust.

"I forgive you," he says. "You're so fucking sexy when you cry for me."

He lifts him back to lay him down on the bed of the truck as quickly as he can without hurting him, and returns to banging Rin, the two rocking against each other as he moves uncouthly, finding his gspot again and again and refusing to stop until he can hear Rin cry for him once more.

" _Fuck_ , Rin ~"

 

All he can do in response is arch off the bed of the truck, his neck bared and his thighs tight around Sousuke's waist while he finds himself shouting out moans with every hit to his gspot. He thinks he heard a compliment out of Sousuke but he can't register the words while one hand scrambles for purchase in the blankets surrounding them and the other takes hold of Sousuke's forearm where his hold is tight on Rin's hips.

" _Sousuke_ -" he gasps. He doesn't care if he's waited long enough to even pretend to look like it's hard to make him fall to pieces underneath his boyfriend. He's too close to care, too wound up and wrapped up in everything that is-

"SOUSUKE-"

Every breath is a gasp as he wavers over the edge, every whine a full and pleading moan until it's a mantra that grows higher and more desperate in pitch.

"Sou, please, Sou, Sou, SouSouSouSouSouplease-"

 

The sound of his name is pure fuel for him. Over and over, he hears it and he keeps moaning and hitting his gspot harder and harder until he forgets how to speak for a second and gives Rin the okay without even trying to push the matter further. He's about to explode, too, and _god_ he wants to feel Rin come again with his touch.

Without any hesitation, he moans roughly in Rin's ear, squeezing his hips hard as he commands him, "Come for me, baby. You deserve it. Say my name and hold me just like you did before."

 

Rin's voice breaks on the overwhelmed cry he lets out just before he falls over the edge. In the last few seconds before he comes, while he can still feel the very last of the build, he wraps himself around Sousuke. His ankles cross where his legs are wound tightly around him and he buries his hands in his hair, pulling on it as he pulls Sousuke close enough to get his mouth on skin. He bites down on the thick bundle of muscle that lies between his neck and shoulder just as he comes, muffling his scream of Sousuke's name into his shoulder. He curls in on himself with squeezed-shut eyes and dozens of tiny, broken noises as his entire body shudders with release.

 

Sousuke drops his head next to Rin's, feeling his release around his cock and thrusting several more times to do the same for him. He comes in long bursts, filling and overwhelming his pussy again just like he did before. It's a sensation beyond words; his unbelievably loud moans of his name and the tight hold on Rin's hips aren't sufficient enough for an explanation.

"Rin...Rin...Rin..." he repeats, over and over again until his knees get weak and he pulls out his cock slick with both their orgasms. He then buries his face in Rin's neck, breaking free of his bite. Rin's not just his. They belong to each other.

Once he catches his breath, he moves to look down at him, eyes softened. He leans in to kiss him softly, tenderly, much more relaxed and completely comfortable as he keeps his arms wrapped around him, similar to how Rin has him.

 

Seeing and feeling Sousuke come sends more shivers through him, his chest overflowing with emotion and affection. He meets Sousuke's eyes with a half lidded gaze and a fucked-out smile until their lips meet and he thinks he's melting. The kiss is languid and easy, completely void of whatever anxieties that had been keeping Sousuke from kissing him before. The way they lay wrapped up in each other and the way they can relax so comfortably and affectionately in the atmosphere they've created fills Rin with a host of embarrassing emotions and he thinks he might cry. He takes deep breaths to stave it off, knowing he's too easy to tear up over anything and knowing that Sousuke has never seen any of the times he's hidden to cry in secret and is thus unaware of this fact.

 

The sun has fully set behind them, and now it's shades of blues and whites and black coloring Rin's face as the stars and the moon begin to light the sky above them. He puts a blanket over them to shield them from a breeze coming in.

It's hard to make out, but he could swear Rin is holding back tears. Sousuke lifts himself up slightly to cup his cheeks, searching for something in his eyes that will keep him from crying.

"Rin? Baby are you okay? Are you going to cry? Was I too rough?"

He's close to panicking but he's too tired to follow through.

"I'm sorry" is the only thing he can say, eyes worried and waiting for an answer.

 

Rin feels his whole body warm with a pink blush of embarrassment. Not only was he not able to keep himself from crying, now he's worried Sousuke on top of it.

"No!" he says, his throat tight with held-back tears that are starting to flow down his cheeks now that they've been acknowledged. "I'm better than okay, don't apologize please. You were per-perfect."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying not to hiccup with another sob. His hands cover Sousuke's where they hold Rin's face. He doesn't open his eyes, though more tears make tracks down his cheeks. "Just pretend I'm not crying, okay? It's embarrassing.."

 

Sousuke stifles a laugh and even a smile; Rin would probably smack him if he sees him amused. But he can't help it.

"No, no," he reassures, "let it all out. It's kind of cute."

Er. It is, he thinks, but maybe it's not the right way to say it. But it is cute.

Sousuke wipes the tears with his thumbs, kissing his cheeks and resting his forehead against his.

"Just let it all out..."

 

He's about to shove Sousuke for almost making fun of him until he's moving with tenderness and clearing away Rin's tears and leaving kisses in their wake. This, of course, causes Rin to cry more.

"Shut up." He says it before Sousuke has a chance to comment or give another show of heart melting affection. Or call him cute. That would definitely make it worse. As ridiculous as he feels, he's content here under the stars with his boyfriend in the back of his truck. The blanket is warm and the little nest he's made is surprisingly comfortable. He thinks he'll fall asleep once he _stops fucking crying_.

 

Sousuke can't hold it in anymore and he does his best to not laugh so loud in his face. The more he looks at him, the more he wants to keep wiping away his his tears and to...say something else...

But maybe he's done enough with his words tonight. Maybe he'll save it for later date when Rin isn't crying into his hands. For now, Sousuke tries to keep up with his tears as they fall, shushing him and giving him little kisses on his cheeks and jaw.

 

He expects the laughter and he manages to giggle along with him in his strained voice. It helps in his attempts to calm himself down, and he reaches a sort of middle ground where he manages without sobbing every time Sousuke shushes him gently or leaves another kiss. Just most of the time. He doesn't realize he's been smiling for the last few minutes until, well, he does, and he wonders if it looks as goofy as it feels wide and content on his face.

 

Sousuke nearly turns away from him to face the stuffed shark, cheeks beet red because he's _that_ cute when he smiles. Everything about Rin is flawless. The way he kisses him, the way he says his name and when he cries and smiles and laughs and _fucking everything else_. As he's slowly sinking into him to rest for the night, he shelves the thought of how much he's falling in love with him.

The time will come soon when Sousuke will tell Rin how he feels without reservation. Without intruding thoughts. Without filters.

Without apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, body pillows and suggestions are always appreciated ~  
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
